The Great Konoha Dragon Daze
by Wudaiwarrior
Summary: What happens when ninjas and legendary creatures combine? Lets find out!
1. The Great Konoha Dragon Daze

**The Great Konoha Dragon Daze**

**Summary:After a mission Team Guy gets some weird side effects**

**Rated:T**

**I don't own naruto nor do I profit from this story.**

"Now then, I have to say that was a pretty cool mission." said Lee

"Really? We had to round up the petting zoo animals." complained Tenten

Neji just nodded as Guy sensei ran up to the three young shinobi. He was happier than usual as he showed his surprise to his team.

"Look I found this little lizard at the zoo. I call him, Little Guy!" said Guy proudly

Guy shoved the lizard in his team's faces and smiled widely. Tenten and Lee smiled back at him. The lizard was purple with a green underbelly. It blinked it's blue eyes before jumping on Neji's head.

"Awww, Neji he likes you!" the other ninjas exclaimed

"Get. It. Off. " Neji said angrily

The lizard was upset Neji didn't like him. So he crawled down Neji's shirt and bit the Hyuga hard.

"OWWWWWWWWCH!" Neji screamed

The lizard jumped off of Neji and glided to Guy's shoulder. While Tenten looked at Neji's bite, Lee and his sensei scolded the little reptile untill they made it to Konoha. The ninja then split for home.

At Guy's place, Little Guy was proving hard to handle. As it turns out, he only ate raw meat, and he had horrible table manners.

"Little Guy, come back!" the frustrated jonin called

The beast was flinging raw meat everywhere. It bounded around the kitchen chirping in delight. Little Guy leaped over it's master's head and landed on a cactus Guy had growing on the windowsill. The lithe reptile kept on spinning and leaping into the next day nonstop.

The next day at Neji's place was terrible. Neji was very sick. He was paler than usual,sneezing like crazy,coughing up all of his dinner and was, in short a big mess. The poor Hyuga was curled up in bed when there was a loud knock on his door. A loud knock that knocked _down _his door. A concerned Tenten and Ino stood where there was a door.

"Hey." said Tenten "I brought Ino here because that lizard might have been poision."

Ino walked in with a notepad.

She stared at the sick boy.

"Say ahhh."

"Ah."

Neji opened his mouth wide to reveal long fangs and a snake's tounge.

"AHHHHH!"

Ino leaped back and threw her notepad at Neji. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

Tenten walked up to her teammate slowly. She had fear glistening in her eyes as she leaned in close.

"We better call the guys." was all she said

Ino leaned out Neji's window and howled like a wolf.

"The call!" said Shikamaru and Choji at the ramen shop

"The call! Bark!" breathed Team Kurenai deep in the jungle

"The call!" gasped the Sand Siblings at the gate

"The call!" shouted Lee at his favorite training spot

"Someone's using the toilet way too hard!" exclaimed Naruto, who was on his way to his house

Sakura and Sauske slapped him and rolled thier eyes.

"It's the call dumbass." stated Sasuke

Once everyone made it to Neji's room, Tenten explained the situation, then she re-explained it in terms Naruto could comprehend.

"Wow, are you sure that the lizard did this to him?" asked Kiba

"Almost definitely." stated Tenten

"What kind of lizard was it?" asked Hinata shyly

There was an awkward pause.

"Noone knows for sure." said Ino

"A baby dragon."

Everyone whipped around to face Shino. Thier eyes were huge with counfusion and a little wonder.

"Wait...Dragons exist, Shino?" asked Naruto

"Yes. Along time ago, there used to be lots of them. Tough tan ones resided in Suna, lithe blue ones with fins lived in Kirigakure, ones with green manes lived in Kusagakure, and so on.

The dragons that lived in Konoha were in harmony with our people. Untill one day, something made them all vanish overnight. Then people just forgot about dragons and thier friendship over the years." Shino explained

"So Guy Sensei found one of the last dragons on Earth? I knew he was the best!" Lee shouted, not really grasping the situation

"So why's Neji so sick?" asked Sakura

"And growing fangs?" continued Gaara

"Dragons have an unique the dragon bites a human,the victim slowly turns into a dragon themselves." stated Shino

"So in short, the werewolf rule?" asked Choji and Kiba

"So how can it be reversed?" asked Kankuro

"I don't know..." Shino admitted

"Well, Neji stand up. We need to know how bad it's gotten." said Tenten

Neji slowly heaved himself out of his bed. His friends gasped at the sight of him; he had a thick black tail, little horns and patches of ebony scales all over.

"Is it that bad?"he asked

"Here's the plan," Sauske whispered "everyone search the village of some kind of cure or clue."

" Temari you and Kamatari can stay here, you two were captain of the last adventure." said Sauske

"Fine." she said


	2. Chapter 2 Good Cop Worse Cop

**Good Cop, Worse Cop**

**Rating:****T**

**Summary:****The quest to cure Neji's dragonness continues. Can Naruto and his pals save the day?**

It had been about an hour since Temari and her weasel were put in charge of dragon-sitting. Neji had grown steadily worse, now he had claws and whiskers. Not to mention he ate a bird and squirrel when Temari had her back turned. Kamatari wasn't scared of most things, but the bird thing tore it for him. So Temari had been trying for the last five minutes to get him to snap out of it with no avail.**  
**

"Alright Kamatari, there's nothing to be afraid of. Stop hiding in the corner like a little baby!" said Temari

"But dragons eat weasels and people..." he squeaked

Temari yanked her furry teammate up by the tail. She threw him across the floor and kicked him.

"We're supposed to be keeping an eye on Neji." she said

"Honestly, I am fine, stop making such a fuss."Neji said

He picked up the frightened animal and said "See Kamatari, it's still me."

Kamatari screamed and ran into a wall. Temari shook her head and picked up her fan.

"I'm gonna go raid the fridge, do you need anything?"she asked Neji

The Hyuga shook his head no. Once Temari left him and Kamatari alone things got ugly. Neji slowly sat up and slunk out of bed. He crawled on all fours toward the white mammal in the corner. Kamatari quickly pulled out his beloved sythe from his back and aimed it at the dragon-child.

"Alright, come and get some! I'm not afraid to slice you into ribbons!" he dared "I hope the others have it better than me!"

In Guy's house Hinata and Sauske were interrogating him and it wasn't working well at all. The duo had the poor Jonin tied to a chair with gummy worms. They shut all the windows and shined a lamp in his kids also had Guy's dragon in a plastic cup, but Guy had no clue about the dragon mystery.

"Listen here, we've got a sick kid back at home base. You've got the creature responsible, so start coughing up answers!" demanded Sasuke

"You know, if you don't mind." said Hinata

"I want answers and I want them now!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his fist on the wall

"But I don't know about any dragons! I know nothing!"squeaked Guy

"If you wanna play dumb, fine!" the Uchiha roared

"But I'm not playing, I really am this dumb!" cried the Jonin

"Guy please, my cousin in turning into a monster. Y-y-you have to know something. W-where did you get Little Guy?" Hinata said

"If you won't talk, I'll make you talk!" yelped Sasuke "I will make you eat spinach, flaming spinach!"

Sasuke left the room to light some spinach on fire. He also went to find some juiceboxes too.

"Oh. I got him at the... zoo place yesterday. He looked lonely, so I took him home. I even gave him a little jump suit of youth!" Guy said

Sasuke returned with spinach sitting in it's plant-juice yet on fire. He handed Hinata a blue rasberry juice box and gave Guy the evil eye.

"The zoo, huh?"said the boy, slurping on juice "Well come on, let's go!"

With that the duo left the house and split for the zoo.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE UNTIE ME?" yelled Guy, alone


	3. Chapter 3 Paw and Order

**Paw and Order**

**Summary:**** Neji's condition is still getting worse. But when Akamaru enlists the help of Pakkun and his pals things seen to turn for the better.**

**Rating:****T**

Akamaru walked down the street to Pakkuun's favorite spot, the center of the village. He had gone off on this own to find more help.

"The team meeds more help." the puppy said "I hope the gang is together today."

Once Akamaru found Pakkuun and explained the situation Pakkuun called the others.

"Alright, I understand. Let me fetch the best animals for the job."

The pug whipped out a megaphone and gave a loud howl. He then turned it to the sky and screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

"Urushi,Bull,Makino,Shibe,Bisuke,Uhei,Tonton,Hina,Condor,Guruko,and Denka! We've got a job to do!" He screamed "Akamaru needs our help!"

The team came rumming from every angle, armed with weapons and matches. Tonton had a huge sythe in the mouth that made her look actually scary. Hina carried a mace and Uhei had a whip.

"What's the trouble, Pakkuun? Who needs to feel my wrath?" shouted Condor with matches lit in his beak

"Where's the fight?" asked Denka and Uhei swinging swords

"Cool it guys, no need to start the next world war." Bull said calmly

"Right, listen up. Neji's cursed with dragon powers and it's standard werewolf rules. Our job is to find out why and how to undo it. Since Akamaru know's the extent of this mess, he's temporary leader of the Furry Forces." stated Pakkun

"Okay, we should check on the borders. Tenten mentioned that the dragon came from a petting zoo near the border." said Akamaru "Konoha Furry Forces, move out!"

Things were heating up at Neji's place, Kamatari was getting ready to fight for his life.

"I'm giving you one more chance, get back in your bed." Kamatari stated, there wasn't a shred of fear in his voice

Just then Temari came into the room with a chicken leg, apple and sub sandwhich in her arms. She threw her apple at Kamatari, hitting him square in his face. The young weasel flipped over and crashed down on his head. Temari whipped out a water gun and shot Neji with it. She had brought it for when Gaara misbehaves, but it still worked. She aimed the purple water pistol carefully and shot.

"Bad Neji! Very bad!" she shouted inbetween squirts

The half dragon huffed a puff of smoke at her, but crawled back in bed. Kamatari proceeded to do his happy dance on the windowsill before falling out the window.

"Neji, snap out of it! You're not really a dragon! You gotta overcome this thing."

Temari took her chicken leg and slapped the Hyuga with it. Then she broke the sub over his scaly head.

"I am going to get my dumb weasel. Stay here and think about what you've done."

She rubbed his head and looked in his sulfur-colored eye before she left.

"Temari, I am still in here you know." Neji said

"Good. Now I have to go get more food too." she called down the hallway

"Now that we're at the border, what are we looking for?" asked Tonton

The animals all stood staring into the sky, as if a dragon would come down from heaven and help them. Guruko and Hina were muttering something about someone named Shenron with Condor.

"Clues! Anything that looks weird." shouted Pakkun from inside a log.

"Hey guys, I found something!" screamed Urushi "Check this out!"

"What is it?" asked Shibe

"It's an ancient book! The book says 'Dragon Law' on it, mew." said Hina

"We have the first clue, a book of laws. Now let me write it in my handy-dandy notebook." said Tonton

"Come on crew! We've got to get this book to Naruto and the others!" said Akamaru

"To the thinking chair!" cried Bull

The Furry Forces bolted out of the forest and stormed through the streets and alleys. The running lake of animals flooded village. They ran over Kakashi on the way and destroyed his Make-Out Paradise in the process. The Jonin looked in amazement at the force that ran him down.

"Sorry Kakashi!" Denka shouted back "Saving the world here!"

"We're not saving the world." said Bull as they galloped along "Just one strange kid."

"OUR WORLD!" Denka shouted above the sound of their feet "We're saving OUR WORLD!"


	4. Chapter4 Dragon Tales

**Dragon Tale**

**Summary-****Naruto,Shino and Ino ask Tsunade about thier situation. The Land of Fire never had so many secrets!**

**Rating:****T**

The sun was setting on three saddened ninjas in the Konoha streets. The first sighed as she looked at her friends, the second shook his blond head and the third was deep in thought. After what had to be hours, the last one spoke.

"I've got it!" Shino yelped, startling the others

"What?" Ino and Naruto cried in unison

"Who's the wisest person we know?" Shino asked

"Jirara?" answered Naruto

Ino smacked the Jinchiriki in the back of the head. She sighed and looked at Shino.

"No." Ino said correcting him "It's Lady Tsunade, isn't it?"

"Correct. She might know about dragons, more than I do. If she does,she can help us turn Neji back from dragon form."

"What are we waiting for then? We should be racing over there now!" Naruto said as he grabbed Ino and Shino

"Let's go then." Shino said

On the other side of town Temari was having problems. Neji had grown into a full black dragon, complete with a rack of slate antlers people-sized talons and really bad breath. The ebony monster had Temari pinned to the floor with his long whiskers. On top of that, Temari's 'loyal weasel' had jumped out the window again. This time he kept running and didn't look back.

"Let go of me Neji! I want out!"

Temari lashed her fan at Neji and started kicking him in the nose.

"You big,ugly beast let go or face my-" Temari stopped and started to cry out when she got her foot stuck up the Hyuga's nostril.

He laughed and opened his mouth wide to fit Temari in.

"Lady Tsunade! Are you here?" yelled Ino

"Go away I'm busy." was the reply

"But I made a statue of your glorious likeness out of frozen sake!" Naruto lied

The door busted open and the Hokage leaped out, shouting.

"Where is it!" she asked "Where is my sake me?"

Naruto shook his head and laughed.

"Not untill you help us." he answered feeling rather powerful

"What do you need help with? Did you bring back people from the future again? If it's that Edward kid I will knock you out!" she said

"No. What do you know about dragons?" asked Shino calmly

"Dragons?" Tsunade echoed

"Yep." Ino stated

"Dragons were once the allies of many lands." Tsunade started

"We know that, skip to the middle!" Naruto cried

"Fine. I know that Kakashi's people were dragon breeders and farmers." Tsunade said

"There was a whole clan of him?" asked Naruto

"Yes. Theywere envied by the other clans, especialy the Hyuuga for having a special bond with dragons."

"Why?" asked Shino

"Hyuuga's were crappy dragon owners. Trust me I know. "

"Oh." stated Shino

"They became almost part dragon themselves with time. Some Hahate even married dragons and had dragon-kids. So when the dragons all vanished it was thought to be the Hahate's fault. The were mostly exicuted for helping dragons flee the land. Although it was never confermed. They say that the dragons heard the cries of the Hahate and put a curse on some Hyuuga, turning them into dragons."

Naruto swallowed hard at the thought of Kakashi being some all-powerful dragon prince.

"The only way to reverse it is to get the dragon that inflicted it to...to... Um, I forgot."

"That's okay we know what we've gotta do." Ino said

"What?" Shino asked

"Go see Kakashi the Dragon." Naruto said "Is anyone else some mystical animal ninja?"

"Have you ever seen Asuma out on a night with a full moon? Or have you seen Guy eat garlic?" Tsunade asked

"No." the children answered

"There's a reason for that, but now go save Neji!" she said pushing them away

"How did you know?" Naruto asked, wide-eyed

When Tsunade turned around Naruto swore he saw a white weasel tail.

"What?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and it was gone


	5. Chapter 5 Kakashi the Magic Dragon

**Kakashi the Magic Dragon**

**Rating:T**

**Summary:Kakashi reveals the secret of the dragons. It's time for some magic weapons and lots of candy!  
**

"Well," the white haired ninja started "My people left the fine art of dragon breeding to my father. He taught me the basics of it even though there were no dragons left when I was a child."

Naruto, Shino and Ino made it to his sensei's and had explained the situation. Shino noted that this was the most any grown-up had gotten involved in thier secret affairs.

"But how is the spell undone?" Naruto asked

"Look." Kakashi said taking a suitcase out of his nearby closet

He opened it to reveal lots of weapons and artifacts history had forgotten. Some resembled statues of animals, seven were orange spheres, there was a red and white striped rod with a star on the top and a rainbow colored paintbrush. Naruto reached for a black magic marker sitting in the case. Ino promptly swatted his hand away as Kakashi continued speaking.

"If you want to free Neji, you've got to do two things. First, challange Neji to a battle and win. Secondly, get the dragon that bit him to say the phrase 'Animalis Magicus Switcharoo' then all will be well. Remember, dragons are not humans. They fly, breath fire, grant wishes and all sorts of stuff. Use these weapons to assist you since ninja tools don't work. There's also a manual for the weapons in the case."

He picked up the case, closed it and presented it to the trio of young ninjas. As they carried the large brown box outside, Kakashi added something to his to his 'to-do' list.

"Remember to give all the kids about a pound of candy each." He smiled "For saving the world in the greatest battle Earth never knew."


End file.
